101 Fallen Shots
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: 101 One-shots about random pairings. I really hope you enjoy! *One-shots better than summary* First up: IkexSamus


**Hiya! Huzzah! This is going to be my new pet project. I WILL NOT update any other stories until this is COMPLETE! (Unless I have the time~) So sorry if you read anything else, but I really need to clear my head. What better for the job than the most confusing thing on earth? *Sing-Song* Looove... Yep, 101 one-shots on fallen souls drifting away together... No yaoi/yuri. And considering the amount of females vs. males, there will be repeats. I'll do some of my favorite pairings; they'll have three stars under the title... Like... "Velvet Mountains ***" So... I hope you enjoy 101 Fallen Shots!**

_IkexSamus_

~ _Blue Lighting ~_

It was life. Awful, horrible, terrifying, confusing, and utterly wonderful in every way possible. It was said by many that the good _always _out-weighs the bad, no matter what happens it has a good outcome. When one is walking down a wet gravel road, swamped with an unending onslaught of pelting rain drops, the saying falls mute.

Blond hair sticking to her face in clumps, matted and dripping, eyes downcast and overshadowed, Samus Aran tromped on with all her pride melting in the rain behind her. Her clothes where already soaked through under her crossed arms, adding to the chill in her spine. She let out a growl at the thunder that boomed in the background, accompanied by a show of lighting to illuminate the path.

This storm mocked her. It mocked how she'd forgotten an umbrella-against all warning of her roommate-, how she was so stupid for going on a walk at ten o'clock at night, with the moon completely covered by clouds, only because she wanted to clear her head. She felt a vortex of fury threatening to swallow her; she was so wishing she was back in her room. Back at the mansion, curled up next to a fire, alone with a cup of hot coffee and old novel.

Of course, if she was back there, she'd be wishing she was here. So, here she was, just because of continuingly crashing confusion, slamming into her with all its might. She hated it; she was twenty one years old! She shouldn't be going through this, this "Mid-life crisis". Not until she was at least thirty. Even then she would probably be cursing about how unfair it was; just like the "Immature" child she'd been called.

Another crash of absolute rage hit her; she'd given that tramp a good, hard slap. And she deserved every bit of it of the red mark it left. Samus let out a puff of air, succumbing to-what she realized was- the very childish way of shooting a bothersome piece of hair out of her face. She bowed her head and rolled her shoulders. Her mind was still out there, "Drifting" the girl said. The tart.

How anyone could be so insulting, especially to someone who was there supposed "friend" she'd never know. Zelda, bearer of the Triforce of "Wisdom" (At least that's what _she _called it) had defiantly unloaded some of her "Wisdom" On Samus. They'd gone at it like cats and dogs, like soldiers out for blood. With blood being way overly done insults. At first the discussion was nothing out of the ordinary. The two were always enjoying a good, heated debate. Just, in a more _civil _manner.

Although, Samus blamed herself this time. She had finally succumbed to the ever temping idea of becoming friends, with someone other than the odd little mouse she'd met in a rather stupid situation. Of course, her ditzy pink room-mate had been the one to shove her into the friendship, saying what a wonderful person She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was. Liar. Biggest lie ever: Princess Zelda of Hyrule, wonderful person...

Well… Perhaps these thoughts were just a load of rage. Samus grumbled something under her breath and hissed out some of her anger. She folded her arms even tighter, trying to let her rage seep through to the air, and hopefully away from her. But, as always, the sad attempt failed. This left her to continue her sulking stroll in utter silence, save for the pitter-patter of rain drops and occasional booming thunder.

She shivered under her thin, cotton sweater. Her anger was immediately redirected to herself as she realized she'd forgotten her coat, as well as many other things she shouldn't have forgotten. She gritted her teeth and snarled, shrinking further into herself for warmth. October -18, raining, ten-o'clock. And she forgotten to grab something thicker then paper -thin thing she was wearing.

Her thoughts continued, no doubt filling her pool of self-pity. A pool she was bound to drowned in soon. Her thought train soon crashed into an on-coming passerby and grocery bags slammed into the gravel, spilling its contents along with several curses from their owner's mouth. Samus turned a frozen-on-her-face glare towards the idiot who'd crashed into her: A blue haired man, looking to be about twenty –three, kneeling down to pick up the slowly soaking food.

He mumbled something and looked up at her, eyes hard and filled with annoyance. "Aren't you going to help?" He demanded, staring up at her with a scowl. Lightning hit the black sky and lit up the woman in front of him. His eyes widened slightly just as the tailing thunder crackled. He stared at her, obviously dumbstruck by the "Paper" She was wearing and hard eyes drilling him. He shook his head and stood, deciding that his groceries were already ruined. "What's up with you?" He asked, mock concern dripping from his voice.

She resisted the urge to bow her head and hide some shame, trying to cling to her thread of pride. "Charming question." She muttered, taking odd satisfaction in the moment of shock on her companions face. She recovered from her sarcasm and straightened herself. "What does it look like? I forgot a coat, okay?" She bent over to pick up one of the fallen food items, only to be stopped by his hand.

"Don't bother." He murmured, not even staring a glance. "They're useless anyway." He furrowed his brow and looked away, then back at her with his hand extended. She hesitated, trying to figure out if this guy was for real, then took his hand and stood. "Ike." He said as she brushed herself off and looked him in the eye. "Samus." She replied, obviously trying to hide an oddly sparked interest. Although, he caught the glint in her eyes. That ocean bright blue, filled with some crystal fire that he couldn't place, sharp and hard, just barely catching a flash of lightning.

He scoffed and looked to the side, slightly angry with himself for getting lost in that blue lightning he'd seen. The small seed of loathing most have hit something inside of him as he looked down at the spilled paper bags. "You're paying for those." The comment was out before he could stop it. It was swimming around in his head and he'd let it slip. True, he wanted them paid for, but he thought that could be handled in a better way.

She raised a brow, the almost gone glare shooting back. "Excuse me, Ike, but _you _ran into _me._" She stated, every word soaked in distaste and anger, a thing that seemed to be running through the air recently. He stared at her, not sure whether to be angry or annoyed by her lack of judgment. After all, it had been _her _with her head down in a sulking mess. "And I have nothing on me. So, if you want payment, I suggest you either give me your address or suck it up." Now, she was being a bit sassy.

He grumbled something and let out a low growl, pulled out a piece of paper, thought about it, and threw it in the heap of ruined food. His eyes flashed and he pointed in the direction he was going, towards the mansion she was supposed to be at. "Look, I want payment for this." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Down this street, don't stop 'till you see the mansion. That's where I live, I'll expect you tomorrow." His firmness surprised her, but that wasn't what caught her.

Samus felt her heart skip a beat, he lived at the mansion? She wouldn't know, she was hardly ever anywhere bit the library, or her room. She lived with this blue-haired idiot, and that intrigued her, but he didn't need to know. Yes… _Now _she could play him. "Oh, so you live in a mansion and you still need payment?" She quizzed, drops of rain sliding down her back.

He sighed. "Look, it's not my mansion, it's just… It's… It's a thing!" He yelled, completely flustered and very much NOT in the mood for her back fire. She raised her eyebrow, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips and re-kindling the glint in her eye.

"Oh…" She said, taking a step towards him. "Well, the least you could do is walk me home." She said, eyeing him, waiting for his response.

He rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Fine! Where on earth could you possibly live?"

She grinned. "Down this street, don't stop 'till you see the mansion. That's where I live."

A three second pause. He stared at her, speechless until his own grin painted its way across his face. The two stood there, dripping wet in the rain, thunder and lightning threatening them every second, they stared dumbstruck and grinning like idiots. He looped his arm in hers and they started their way. "Fine then." He paused and looked at her. "I'll be expecting payment tomorrow."

Maybe the good, really did out-weigh the bad.


End file.
